spaceengineersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tool Bar
Tool Bar is the UI for sorting available tools and blocks and is used to assign functionality to the M Mouse's Left and Right Keys or to the key itself. It can be configured in the Tool Bar Configuration Menu (henceforth known as the Config Menu). There are 9 configurable boxes and one "hand" box used to de-select and are selected with the corresponding number key on the keyboard above the __TOC__ Assignments The Tool Bar has 4 pages accessed by pressing the comma and period buttons (or the carrot keys: <''' and '''>) for sorting various load outs. Each page is also available by holding the SHIFT KEY and pressing its corresponding number. This allows up to 36 assigned Functions. There are two modes to the Config Menu: Ship Functions and Engineer Functions. Engineer Functions While in engineer mode, Blocks can be assigned to the Tool Bar by double clicking (will assign to next open spot or currently selected spot if none are clear) or clicking and dragging to the desired box. Use of the hot bar will select the assigned item to the (by default) Left Mouse Button to be placed for establishing construction (in Survival mode) or placing a completed block (in Creative mode). Tools and hand held weapons can also be assigned from the top row of the Config Menu and used to perform their respective functions. Some Tools will have Alternate functions performed by pressing (by default) the right mouse button. Engineer functions also allows the engineer to start Small Ships, Large Ships, and Stations. Ship Functions While piloting a ship, the Tool Bar can be used to operate a functional block or a Group of functional blocks. Many options normally found in the K menu of a functional block can be assigned to the Tool Bar either by dragging the block/group to the desired box and then selecting from the drop down menu, or by right clicking the item in the Config Menu and selecting the option from the drop down menu, thus placing the item in the next open box or in the currently selected if none are clear; double clicking will also assign the block to the next clear box or the selected box if none are clear with the power toggle option. Pressing the corresponding Key will perform the function. If the function is an adjustable option (i.e. velocity), then the key will step the function by a small amount (The amount will be listed on the block's page on this wiki). The value of velocities will appear on the Tool Bar rounded to the nearest whole number. Entire Groups can be assigned a function key. Their options will be the same as the K Menu's adjustable options for that group. The Groups will be separated with a row below from the individual blocks at the top of the menu. Attached tools and weapons can also be assigned from the top row of the Config Menu and used to perform their respective functions. Some Tools will have alternate functions performed by pressing (by default) the right mouse button. Any Weapons will display their current ammo supply. Category:Game mechanics